Caravans ain't all bad
by crest4
Summary: Ok the title sucks cause am bad at this basically Sophie is going on holiday in a caravan with her family to a site run by Sian's dad. That's all your getting so read if you want to know more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here goes my second story hope you like it. Don't have plans for where it's going I just tend to write whatever pops in to my head at the time so here's to hoping I don't get writers block halfway through. Disclaimer I own nothing coronation street related.**

"SOPHIE!" A woman stood shouting up the stair from the living room of her house.

"We're running late," A man said standing just behind her looking at his watch.

"It's fine we'll be leaving as soon as Sophie comes down," The woman replied to him.

"Well I wish she would hurry up," He moaned in return.

"What difference does it make, not like we have a plane to catch is it?" commented a girl who was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"Rosie would you drop it we're going on a family holiday. We couldn't afford to go abroad this year," He answered her.

"Then how could you afford that thing?" Rosie asked glancing out the window in disgust.

Sitting out the front of the families house was a caravan hooked up to a van clearly intended to tow it.

"Do we have to go through this every five minutes?" Her mum asked with a heavy sigh.

Rosie never got the chance to answer, though she looked ready to, as the final member of the family came running down the stairs. The mum, Sally, was blonde, had her hair cut short and she was small built. The dad, Kevin, had brown hair, along with his two daughters, he wasn't much taller than his wife and was also not a very big man. The eldest of the two daughters was Rosie who was wearing a rather low cut top and a lot of make up completely different to her younger sister. Sophie was wearing a t-shirt that showed off her slender build but covered her up a lot more than her sisters top did with her. And her face appeared make up free apart from a small spec of eye liner which highlighted her piercing blue eyes. She walked in looking clearly unhappy.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me," was all she said to her mum and dad before heading out the door.

Rosie quickly followed her linking there arms as she caught up with her while walking out the door. They headed straight for the car Rosie taking the front passenger seat while Sophie got in the back. They both slammed there doors behind them.

"You would think we were sending them to hell," there mum stated as they watched them.

"Don't worry about it Sal, they'll soon warm to the idea," He told her as they too headed out.

"Well you can tell them we're not taking the car then," She smiled as she locked the door and headed to the van.

"Great," He muttered under his breath heading over to the car he opened the door for the passenger side front seat and bent down so he could see in. "Right out you get."

"We want to ride in the car with mum Soph and I don't like the van," Rosie said simply.

"We're not taking the car," He replied quietly.

"WHAT!" Sophie shouted out looking up with shock from the back seat,

"You want all four of us to squeeze into that van of yours?" Rosie asked in disbelief.

"Yes there is plenty of room now come on," He said.

"This just keeps getting better," Sophie mumbled pulling herself from the car.

"I get the window seat," Rosie burst out as she ran past Sophie to beat her to the van.

Sophie was squashed up in the van between her mum and her sister while they drove away from the street. Rosie waved out at Jason as they passed him leaving the shop.

"I still don't see why I had to come on this holiday when Jason said I could stay at his," Rosie stated.

Sally rolled her eyes having heard her daughter repeat that statement several hundred times over the past few days.

"We're going together as a family and that includes all of so I don't want to hear another word about it," Her dad replied.

They were silent until they passed out of Manchester when Sophie interrupted the silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," was the short reply she got from her dad.

5 minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Sophie repeated for the fourth time.

"No," her dad almost whispered starting to get annoyed.

10 minutes later….

"Are we there yet?" this was the sixteenth time and one too many for Sally.

"What is wrong?" She snapped.

"Nothing it was just a question," Sophie replied.

"Clearly you have something against this holiday so out with it."

"Living in that for a week with you three isn't my idea of a holiday," Sophie replied.

"Well it won't be much of a holiday unless you drop that attitude," Her mum said with a raised voice.

"Dad can you put the radio on?" Rosie asked both her mum and Sophie turning to stare at her. "What I don't won't to sit listening to you two."

"Am with you there," Her dad agreed turning the radio on.

"Kevin don't encourage her." Sally whispered to her husband but it was so loud both Sophie and Rosie heard though neither commented.

"Put it on Capital," Rosie said to her dad as he started changing through the different channels finally landing on the right one.

"Thanks," Rosie smiled looking out the window as they fell in to silence.

An hour later…

"Dad-" Sophie started but never got the chance to continue as her mum cut in.

"If you say are we there yet I swear to god we're turning back." She fumed.

"Are we there yet," Rosie suddenly burst out "Please turn back." She mumbled under her breath afterwards.

"Very funny Rosie," Sally said giving Kevin a light slap on the arm as she saw him smiling.

"Stop the van," Sophie burst out quickly.

"Look I don't know what has gotten in to you but we are no-" Sally was cut off mid rant.

"Am going to be sick," Sophie said barely audible.

"STOP!" Rosie squealed as she pushed herself against the door away from Sophie.

"These Jeans are brand new I do not want puke on them so pull over already!" Rosie shouted to her dad as he pulled into the hard shoulder when he could.

As soon as the van came to a halt Rosie jumped out giving Sophie plenty of room to nearly fall out after her.

"Just let it out Soph," Rosie said still keeping her distance.

"Get back in the van Rosie," Sally said as she walked over to her youngest daughter.

Sophie was bent over staring down at the grass enjoying the slight breeze against her face, she was pretty sure that if she had eaten any breakfast it would have come up. Her eyes were watering and though she no longer felt sick she felt like she was about to pass out.

"Sophie are you ok?" Her mum asked coming up behind her.

"Just brilliant," Sophie managed to mumble before straightening up.

"Here."

Sophie turned to see her mum holding out a tissue and quickly took it heading back to the van.

"Your not sitting next to me," Rosie said as soon as Sophie appeared at the door.

"I wouldn't want to," Sophie said letting her mum climb in before her so she was by the window.

"Everyone ready?" Kevin asked with no reply.

He didn't bother waiting for one as he knew it wasn't likely so pulled out of the hard shoulder and continued down the motorway. Sophie opened her widow a couple of inches ignoring Rosie's protests about the cold. The feeling of the cold kept her from feeling sick and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep head resting against the window.

Elsewhere…

"SIAN!" A man shouted standing behind the counter of a small reception.

"Yeah?" came the reply as a blonde girl poked her head round the door that went through the back.

"Can you show Mr and Mrs Stanly to pitch 43, thanks" He said not really asking more telling as he didn't wait for a reply but instead turned to the computer.

"No problem dad," Sian replied in a sarcastic tone before turning to the customers her tone completely changing.

"Hi if you would like to follow me," Sian said holding the door open for them to exit.

"Thanks," The woman said kindly as she followed her husband.

"I'll ride round to your pitch and you can follow with the car that ok?" Sian as she walked up to a quad sitting in a space just by the door to the reception.

"That sounds fine," This time it was the husband that spoke as he and his wife headed to there car.

As the couple climbed into there car Sian pulled on the helmet her dad insisted on her wearing. It was the only concern he seemed to show for her and because of this she thought it was more so he couldn't get in trouble if she fell off rather than her getting hurt. Despite this she still done as she was told all the time. She would put money on that she done more work than anyone else in the campsite, if she had any money that was. Hearing the car engine she started up the quad then with a quick thumbs up to check they were ready she pulled away. She loved riding even though she wasn't able to go fast while she had customers following her she was glad to be out for 5 minutes, it definitely beat homework. It didn't take long to get to there pitch so she soon found her self stopping and directing them in by hand. She helped them park up before she turned to leave.

"Thanks for your help," The woman said with a smile.

"No problem you need anything just head to reception," Sian said before heading back up to reception herself a little faster than before.

"I need you to work the desk for a couple of hours I just got a call from Clark he has the flu or something so am needed behind the bar it'll only be till closing from 4ish," her dad said the minute she passed through the door.

"Okay but I need to get my essay done so am I fine for now?" She asked.

"Yeah off you go I'll shout when I need you," he said.

Sian went through the back and sat at the desk she had set up there with all her school stuff spread out there and got to work.

Her dad didn't shout on her for almost an hour she was surprised he lasted so long.

"What?" She asked sticking her head round the corner like she had before.

"Can you show the Webster's to pitch 82 please."

**Okay so I would have liked it to be longer as I wanted more Sian to even it out but this is it hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews, alerts and all that nice to see the first chapter went down well hopefully the rest will follow suit. So here's the next chapter pretty quick I know was totally in the mood for writing tonight. Hope you enjoy it sorry for mistakes feel free to point them out I just ran out of time to reread or keep going for that matter dasvidaniya.**

Kevin turned sharply it to the campsite as Sally suddenly shouted out that was it. Sophie suddenly woke up her eyes flashing open as she fell forward her seatbelt stopping her going very far.

"Well done dad you woke up sleeping pukey" Rosie said ignoring the glare Sophie sent to her.

"I wasn't even sick," She said defensively.

"Only cause you haven't been eating," Rosie shot back earning another glare from Sophie as she crossed her arms and sat back.

"Hit a nerve did I?"

"Rosie leave your sister alone we're here and I don't want you fighting already," Sally told them as Kevin climbed out the van and headed to the reception.

"Fine," Rosie huffed.

"Can you let me out Sophie?" Her mum asked wanting to follow her husband.

"Yip," Sophie replied as she climbed out standing away from the door while her mum climbed out before jumping back in.

"Shut the door it's cold," Rosie told her.

"Am getting there," Sophie replied as she pulled the door shut.

Sally rolled her eyes as she heard her daughters behind before making her way in to the reception behind her husband. She entered to see a man sat behind a computer and just as she reached Kevin a girl came in to the room.

"Can you show the Webster's to pitch 82 please." the man behind the desk said.

"Yeah sure," Sian replied to her dad looking up at the couple in front of her giving a smile. "Hi if you would like to follow me."

Sally smiled at the girl wishing her daughters could be that polite at least in front of other people. But as they left through the door that Sian held open for them Sally could clearly see it was never going to happen as she saw her two daughters sitting bickering rather loudly in the van.

"Would the pair of you shut up," She hissed as she climbed in Kevin stood out side talking to Sian.

"If you just follow me round I'll show you the pitch," Sian said while getting her helmet ready.

"Yeah you don't fancy swapping do you and I'll follow on that thing," Kevin said after a glance at the van.

Sian looked up to the van and saw two younger women well girls really she wasn't sure what age from here but one was clearly older though not by too much and the other perhaps about her age. She assumed it was their kids and turned back to him smiling.

"Your fine plus what if you hurt yourself," She replied earning a laugh.

"I think I have more chance getting hurt in there," He replied Sian laughing this time.

"Well if you need to escape the pubs on the site," Sian told him.

"I must say you're a life saver," Kevin told her as he turned back to the van Sian turning to put her helmet on and get going.

"What took you so long?" Sally asked as he climbed in.

"Just talking anyways you looked busy with them two," He replied starting the engine and pulling away following Sian.

"Mum was scared we showed her up in front of the… eh whoever that was," Rosie finished.

"It's the managers daughter I think," Sally said.

"Yeah well she's a lovely girl," Kevin said earning a glare from Sally and a surprised look from Rosie.

"Lovely girl?" Sally questioned.

Sophie zoned out before her dad replied her eyes fixed on the girl riding in front of them as Kevin followed her through the site. Eventually she stopped and Kevin did the same they all quickly climbed out the van to help direct him back into the space. Sian once again stayed until they were backed up into the space and hooked them up to the electricity as they seemed to have no idea what they were doing. She was just about to head up to the reception when she headed over to the man who was standing at the front looking like he had lost something.

"Can I help you with anything else?" She asked politely like she had been taught to talk to customers.

"Oh eh yeah I just have the feeling am forgetting something," He said.

Before Sian could answer Sophie walked up to her dad.

"What now caravan man?" She said mockingly.

Sian let out a sharp breath as she held in a laugh causing Sophie to glance her with a questioning look.

Sian felt slightly stupid and out of place when Sophie looked at her wishing she had left already.

"I was just asking…" Kevin paused looking at Sian expectantly.

"Sian my names Sian," She said in a rush only glancing at him before looking back at Sophie who was now looking at her dad.

"Sian what I had forgotten I know there's something," He said staring at the caravan looking slightly confused.

"Well then Sian what's he forgotten?" She asked turning to look at the caravan "His marbles she mumbled."

Sian sniggered at Sophie's comment she was funny.

"The legs," Sian said simply in a blank tone.

"Legs?" Sophie repeated questioningly.

"Of course," Her dad burst out seeming to know what she was on about and head forward "Thanks Sian."

"No problem," Sian said quietly so there was no chance he heard her then she turned and left for the reception.

"Sophie," Sally shouted from where she stood behind the open back door.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked heading over.

"How are you feeling?" Her mum asked as she walked up.

"Better thanks," Sophie said as she leant against the side.

"Right well go fill the water then," Her mum said shoving a large water barrel in to her hands.

"What! Fill the water, you have got to be kidding," She moaned.

"Nope now hurry up," She replied.

"What about Rosie?" She asked.

"She's helping your dad," Sophie looked round at her words to see Rosie standing behind her dad who was bent down at the back of the caravan.

"Yeah she's a great help," Sophie mumbled as she started walking to the well. Really it was a tap with a semi circle wall round it and a larger semi circle behind it with the bins and a fire hose and another drain along with one at the tap.

Sian had entered the reception only to be sent back out to open up the kitchen for Jess there chef. She was on her way back down the hill when she spotted the girl from earlier struggling to lift her water barrel over the edge round the well. Shaking her head she went a little detour to help.

Sophie ignored the noise of the engine as she struggled with two hands trying to lift the barrel. She didn't even look round when she heard the engine stop and cut off behind her. But when she heard a voice she straightened up and turned to face the blonde from earlier.

"Can I help you?" Sian asked kindly though she hated the polite act.

"I don't know can you?" Sophie asked with a smirk.

Sian smiled taking a step forward she took hold of the barrel and lifted it out the well with ease.

"How the… never mind thanks," Sophie said.

"Anytime," Sian replied. "Do you want a hand with it down to the van?"

"Am taking it to the caravan, and I reckon I can roll it," Sophie replied looking at Sian like she was stupid wondering why the hell she would think it was for the van.

"That's what I mean when you work round caravans everyday it's easier to shorten it to van." Sian said as she climbed back on her quad.

"Oh right course," Sophie said blushing for her stupidity.

"See you around," Sian said before pulling on her helmet and doing a U turn.

"Bye," Sophie said as she kicked the barrel so it began to roll down the road.

Sian had a smile on her face when she entered the Reception.

"Took you long enough I need to head up to the bar," Her dad said as he passed her on his way out.

"Right see you later," Sian said heading behind the desk.

"Oh and you can shut an hour early and just stick the note up for them to come to the bar am not expecting anymore today anyways so just an hour should do it," He said leaving.

"An hour great," Sian mumbled grabbing her school stuff from the back room and bringing it through.

Sophie finally made it back to the van and hooked up the water.

"Thanks Sophie," Her mum said as she checked the taps.

"Sophie am glad your back could you do me a favour?" Her said just as she was about to go in.

"Sure dad," She said quietly.

"That's the spirit see Rosie your sister will help," He said the last part louder so Rosie would hear.

"What do you want then?" Sophie snapped at her dad.

"Oh right could you go to the reception and get Sian or her dad I need there help with summit?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"What I just came back from like half way there," Sophie said in disbelief.

"You won't get lost then will you and do hurry," Her dad said before walking away.

"Ugh I hate this," Sophie said loudly as she began to walk away.

It didn't take her long to make her way to the reception as she had no barrel with her this time.

Sian was sitting writing as the door opened she didn't look up straight away.

"I'll be right with you," She said as she quickly finished her sentence.

"Hmm take you time," Sophie replied as she looked round the room her eyes landing on a board covered in photo's of the site including ones of Sian and her dad.

"You again," Sian said before she could stop herself.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Sophie replied not looking round.

Her eye were fixed on a recent photo of Sian sitting on her quad with a big smile on her face and Sophie couldn't help notice how pretty she was.

"Sorry. What can I do for you?" Sian asked.

"My dad asked me to come get someone am not sure what for," Sophie replied as she skimmed the rest of the board noting all the photos of a particular blonde.

"Right so I guess we should go see," Sian said coming round the counter.

"Yeah," Sophie turned giving Sian a small smile before heading to the door.

"See you there then," Sian said as she headed to her quad after locking the door.

"Hold up there Sian there is room on that thing for two," Sophie said following the blonde.

"I don't think so," Sian said as she climbed on.

"What please?" Sophie said standing in front of it giving her best puppy dog look.

"No," She said but Sophie just blinked a couple of times "no."

"Your about to cave I can tell," Sophie smiled.

"Fine but I need to get you a helmet." Sian said jumping back off and heading back in to reception.

"Yass," Sophie said jumping on and taking the seat Sian left.

"Just once," Sian said as she passed Sophie the helmet.

"You know that's a lie," Sophie said as she pulled the helmet on.

"Am really not," Sian said seriously as she pulled her own helmet.

"So how do you start this thing?" Sophie asked.

"No way definitely not move back," Sian said.

"Aww spoil sport," Sophie said as she slid back.

"Yeah well I like living," Sian said and Sophie laughed lightly.

"Next time then," Sophie said as Sian climbed in front of her.

"There will be no next time," Sian countered.

"That's what you think," Sophie smirked under her helmet.

Sian just sighed as she started the engine. Just before she pulled away she was slightly surprised when she felt Sophie wrap her arms round her waist clasping her hands over her stomach and leaning into her back. She felt butterflies in her stomach but ignored them as she pulled away.

**Hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie loved the ride back to the caravan and it wasn't just cause she didn't have to walk but she didn't see that. After initially thinking the sudden feeling in her stomach was going to make her feel sick again she eventually decided it was the excitement of the ride, little did she know it was a certain blonde that was in fact causing it. Also unknown by Sophie was that the certain blonde felt the exact same no matter how much she was trying to ignore it the only real question was who would realise what this feeling was. Then after that who would act on it or would either of them act on it.

When she stopped Sian could see Kevin coming out towards them from behind the van with a big smile on his face. She gave him a small wave, which he returned, while reaching up to pull her helmet off. It wasn't till after the helmet was off and Kevin was a few feet away that Sian realised Sophie hadn't let go yet. She twisted round and looked at her with raised eyebrows only to get a shrug in return followed by a shy smile before letting go. Sophie climbed off the back pulling off her helmet and Kevin who had been in the middle of explaining something neither of them were listening to stopped the smile dropping from his face.

"Sophie what the hell are you playing at? You can't just jump on the back of one of those especially without permission," Kevin started ranting.

Sophie just rolled her eyes looking over at Sian who was smirking.

"I'll keep a hold of this for later then," Sophie smirked holding the helmet up before turning to walk away.

"Are you even listening to me? What do you mean later? You are not go…"

"Eh sorry to interrupt but I think she's gone. But for what it's worth as far as I'm concerned that ride was a one off and I told her that," Sian said quietly.

"Oh sorry Sian I didn't mean to ignore you there," Kevin said turning back to her.

"Don't worry about it and am sorry 'bout letting her ride she just wouldn't give up," Sian said feeling guilty.

"No it wasn't your fault she's been acting off lately it's actually good to see she's talking to someone," Kevin smiled.

"Right so what's the problem then?" Sian asked.

"How do you work the toilet in that thing?" Kevin asked turning slightly red.

"You really should have read the manual or asked whoever you bought it from all this stuff you know," Sian said as she dismounted her ride and made her way over to the caravan to show him.

When she was nearly down showing Kevin how to work his caravan which had soon moved on from the toilet they were interrupted by his wife and the other slightly older girl. Sian could clearly see that it was the whole family that was new to the caravan scene and not just Kevin. For starters what this other girl was wearing was completely inappropriate but after a moment Sian realised it would look that way pretty much everywhere. A strip club being perhaps one of the only places this particular girl might fit in.

"We're going to the chippy what do you want?" The girl asked Kevin.

"Fish supper," was his short reply.

"What about you?" She said turning on Sian who was taken aback.

"Don't be rude Rosie, would you like anything Sian?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine thanks," She replied.

"Are you sure it's the least we can do after every thing?" Sally replied.

"Yeah you kept dad away from us for hours," Rosie laughed earning a sharp look from her mum.

"Well if your sure I'll just have the same," Sian said smiling kindly.

"Yes we're sure shouldn't be long," Sally said as they both left the van drawing away a couple of minutes later.

"Well I best go clean myself up before she gets back, just head in Sophie should be sitting in there if she hasn't run away," Kevin joked before he head away towards the toilet block.

Sian hesitated at the door unsure whether or not she should knock. Finally deciding on knocking she did a couple of times before stepping back to wait. She heard movement on the inside before the door opened to reveal Sophie on the other side looking rather bored.

"Yeah?" was all she said.

"I…eh… Well your dad… em-" Sian started to stutter out.

"Whatever," Sophie said leaving her standing at the door as she walked back up to the front to sit down.

Sian just followed her in though she was slow and cautious in her movements. She took her boots off at the sitting them outside by the step.

"So how long have you had the caravan?" Sian asked as she went and sat across from Sophie who was sitting reading cosmo.

"2 days," She mumbled not bothering to look up.

"Cool so do you like it?" Sian asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness she felt.

"Love it just what I needed right now," Sophie said sarcastically.

"Is something up?" Sian asked before she knew what she was doing.

Sophie finally lowered her magazine to look at the girl across from her who she saw surprisingly looked genuinely concerned.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything," Sian added looking away from Sophie's searching gaze.

"Your fine I'm just not used to anyone asking that's all," Sophie replied with a smile feeling bad for her cold act moments before.

"Sooo" Sian hesitated a minute before continuing. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nah it's nothing," there was a pause when Sian gave her a 'Really?' look so Sophie continued "maybe later bit tired and dinner will be back soon."

"If your sure," Sian smiled kindly.

"When's your birthday?" Sophie suddenly asked lifting her magazine back up and flicking through the pages.

"Why?" Sian asked back automatically.

Sophie looked over the top of the magazine raising her eyebrows.

"28th of December," Sian sighed.

"Ah Capricorn" Sophie smirked before reading aloud "Welcome changes at home or in the family are afoot. Babies or children will brighten your life in the next eight weeks." Sophie paused and looked over to Sian staring intently at her stomach.

"What?" Sian asked looking down.

"You don't look pregnant," in as serious a voice she could.

"Hey am not," Sian replied feigning hurt.

"Whatever you say," Sophie replied turning back to the magazine. "Right where was I ok babies blah blah. A recipe everyone loves brings people together. A brunette you knew years ago is back. Well that's kinda creepy but I don't think you knew me ever." Sophie finished.

"Alright your turn birthday?" Sian demanded moving over next to Sophie and taking the magazine.

"4th of November," Sophie replied turning so she was more comfortable leaning back against the front cushions so she was facing Sian who started to read.

"Scorpio Your relationship will improve by June - or end as you realise you want more. Single? You may get a glimpse of your future love life. Watch out for a blonde admirer they must be kept at arms length but nicely."

"Well what a load of rubbish mine was." Sophie stated.

"Why no boyfriend or blonde admirers?" Sian asked jokingly.

"Nope well unless you have something to confess," Sophie said with raised eyebrows.

"No," Sian answered quickly.

"I can't be that bad surely?" Sophie stated as she took note of her quick reply.

"No it was just I meant that y'know I just y'know," Sian started ranting.

"I was kidding Sian," Sophie laughed.

"Oh right yeah I knew that," Sian replied blushing at her mistake.

"Aw your so cute when you blush," Sophie smiled.

"Whatever," Sian muttered as she tried to stop herself getting redder.

That's when the door opened and Rosie came in shortly followed by her mum.

"Hey where's your father?" She said as she looked over to Sophie and Sian.

Sophie just shrugged so Sian answered.

"He said he was going to freshen up," She said shyly.

"Mum you didn't tell me you adopted," Rosie said sarcastically.

"Shut up Rosie," Sophie shot across the room.

"Well sorry," She replied " So where's the table?" She asked looking around her totally lost.

"I'll get it," Sian said jumping up to set up the table before returning to her previous seat beside Sophie.

Rosie passed out the food Kevin coming in and taking a seat next to Sally across from Sophie and Sian thus causing Rosie to sit at the other side of Sian.

Sian couldn't help notice, even if it was kind of creepy, that Sophie only got a small bag of chips and even then only seemed to be moving them about not actually eating them. While Kevin Sally and Rosie were all talking together Sian also noticed Sophie seemed really quiet all of a sudden.

"You want some fish?" She asked quietly so as not to attract anyone's attention.

"No am fine thanks," Sophie replied.

"You sure I won't eat it all there's loads, here" Sian said sliding half her fish on to Sophie's plate who gave a weak smile.

"Thanks," She said picking up her fork and taking a mouthful.

"So Sian I was wondering…" Kevin started a conversation with her distracting her from Sophie who took another couple of mouthfuls before setting her fork down.

Everyone quickly finished there dinner and it was cleared away but they kept the table out as they talked over a game of cards which Sian was winning.

No one but Sian seemed to notice that Sophie's plate left almost as full as it was to begin with. Or the fact she wasn't playing and instead lying looking like she was about to fall asleep though Sian could tell she wasn't. The last part Sian guessed only she could notice because she hadn't sprawled across anyone else while lying down. And then there was the fact she wasn't playing with everyone else's hand every time they finished their go and lowered it. They were playing gin and Sian owed the fact she was winning by loads to Sophie who rearranged her cards after her go so she knew what to look for and what to throw away. Sian would glance down when she took her hand back with a thankful smile on her face.

After getting beat for the third time everyone else quit claiming it was like playing with Sophie and that the two of them should go against each other. Sian knew who would win that and by the smirk on her face so did Sophie.

It wasn't till the cards were gone that Sian noticed how late it was. She didn't want to leave yet mainly because Sophie was still playing with her hand but now it wasn't a card hand. So she reluctantly looked down at her with a small smile.

"I got to go," She said.

"Alright night," Sophie said sitting up as she pulled her legs off the top of Sian.

"Here maybe you should take my number in case you have an emergency seen as it's your first time," Sian said.

"Yeah good idea type it in," Sophie said handing over her phone.

"There you go," Sian said handing it back.

"Thanks," Sophie smiled.

"Well night everyone I best be off," Sian said to everyone though looking straight at Sophie.

"Night thanks again," Kevin said Rosie got up and walked her to the door while Sally just waved.

"Night babes," Rosie said as she shut the door behind her.

Sian headed to her bike looking back over her shoulder she saw they were shutting the blinds. After her helmet was on she climbed on starting the engine and glanced up one last time to see one blind still open. Sophie sat with a small smile on her face looking out at her. Sian gave a small wave which Sophie returned as she drew away.

**Here you go sorry for the wait thought I'd let you read before apologising lol well thing is I probably will take ages before the next update because of school but I'll try my best and thanks for all the reviews I loved them so keep reviewing lol. And one last thing the horoscopes were really from cosmo with very small adjustments blonde thing one of them brunette surprisingly not lol. Oh and no time to reread thought you would appreciated now with mistakes rather than later without. **


	4. AN

**Just wanted to say sorry for the wait to everyone I have a lot of school work that won't go away for a while am afraid but have a long weekend cause of the royal wedding so will update for Monday. Sorry x**


	5. Chapter 4

Sian was slightly disappointed when Sophie didn't text her straight away but figured she probably just went back to sleep considering how tired she looked. The next morning however she couldn't help looking at her phone the minute she got up even though it was only 8am and she knew Sophie was on holiday so probably wouldn't be up yet. It was now 12 in the afternoon and Sian could no longer think of any reason for Sophie not to have text her other than that the only reason she had taken her number was in case of an emergency, though this was what had been said Sian had rather hoped it was just the excuse to share numbers while everyone was there. She tried to push her thoughts to the side as she got on with her daily work round the site but still couldn't help checking her phone every couple of minutes.

"You expecting a call or summit?" Her dad grunted from behind her making her jump slightly.

"Do you mind not sneaking up on me like?" Sian replied grumpily.

"It better not be a boy your texting or whatever it is you do on that thing nowadays," He said strictly.

"It's not a boy," She replied rolling her eyes.

"Good cause your too young for any of that their only after one thing," Her dad said to her causing her to sigh.

"And how exactly are they supposed to get it through my phone, last time I checked you couldn't lose your virginity through phone sex," Sian laughed.

"Through what!" Her dad replied.

"Nothing dad."

"Right well go make yourself useful and start cutting the grass it's nice and sunny and dry out today," He said chucking a ring of keys at his daughter.

"Yes sir," She said saluting him mockingly before exciting the reception she had been stood in.

Heading straight for the quad she rode quickly up the hill stopping in front of one of the many garages it was only when she cut the engine she realised her phone was ringing. In false hope she pulled her phone quickly out her pocket only to feel the disappointment once again when she noticed _Dad _printed on the screen.

"Sir," She answered in a serious voice.

"_What have I told you about wearing your helmet?" _

"Sorry but-"

"_No buts just be careful and wear it."_

He didn't bother waiting on another reply but instead hung up on her. Shaking her head she opened the garage up and head straight to the drive on lawn mower grabbing a petrol can on the way to fill it up. Once the lawn mower was out she rode the quad into it's place as she hated leaving it out totally paranoid about it being stolen. An hour later the top field was done and she was now working on the hill that divided the sit in two. Another hour after that and she decided it was time to stop avoiding to patch near the websters van as she had done the rest. It didn't take long and it was when she was on the final line that she saw the brunette running over to her. Coming to a halt she cut the engine so she could hear what she had to say.

"Sian babes thank god seriously you have-" Sian cut her off.

"Rosie what is it?" She asked not particularly in the mood for chit chat.

"Right well thing is Sophie went for a shower about an hour ago, I know how lazy is she going in the middle of the day, and anyways she took the key and still isn't back and basically I really need to go. So if you had a key that would just be…" She just drifted off at this point.

"You do realise that there is a toilet in your caravan right?" Sian asked.

"Eww no chance am I using that," She replied making Sian laugh.

"Right I'll open the door for you but I need my key so you can't keep it," Sian said as she lifted the blades on the lawn mower and starting it up. "You getting on or walking?"

"Walking," Rosie replied with a smile before heading to the toilet block Sian quickly driving by her.

Sian left the engine running as she jumped off and opened the door for Rosie holding it till she got there.

"Thanks Sian I owe you one." Rosie said as she ran in past her.

Sian was about to drive off when she heard shouting and looking round saw Mr Webster waving her over sighing she drove across to where he stood and cut the engine so they didn't have to shout.

"Hey Sian lovely day," He greeted her.

"Yeah it is," She replied with a kind smile.

"So I was just telling Sally we should go to the bar tonight and she said it was no place for the kids especially Sophie. So I told her it was a family bar am I right?"

"Yeah," Sian replied awkwardly not really wanting involved in the family dispute.

"It's still a bar," Sally cut in.

"Yeah but I bet Sian goes all the time," He replied looking back to Sian.

"Eh… Yeah I do but the bar is kinda split the back half through the arch is for families with underage kids and the front is for over eighteens mainly," Sian replied feeling rather defensive.

"Are they still fighting about this?" Rosie said causing to look back to see Sophie a few steps behind her hair still slightly damp with a bag in one hand.

"Look if you want to go I don't mind staying in alone to watch a movie or summit," Sophie said not even glancing at Sian.

"Why don't your dad and Rosie go and I'll stay in with you," She offered.

"No thanks," Sophie said as she walked by and disappeared into the van returning with empty hands.

"So I should probably just go," Sian said awkwardly.

Sally and Kevin were still bickering and gave a small wave as the headed towards there caravan followed by Rosie who shot a smile and an eye roll in her direction. It tool Sian a minute to realise that Sophie was still Stood there watching her. Taking a few steps forward Sophie gave her a shy smile.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hey," Sian smiled.

"So what is there to do round here?" She asked.

"Well for me grass cutting," Sian said.

"Mind if I join," Sophie smirked as she climbed on to the back.

"Starting to think you just like hugging me," Sian laughed as she started the engine.

"That's not all I'd like to do to you," Sophie replied so Sian half thought she had heard wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Sophie asked innocently.

"What did you just say?" Sian asked.

"Nothing" Sophie replied with a huge grin on her face.

Sian just shook her head and started driving to finish the grass a small smile playing at her lips. They never spoke while Sian finished the grass and they rode back up and stopped outside the garage. Sophie stood watching quietly as Sian took the quad out and put the lawn mower in where it came from. Shutting the door behind her she turned round to see Sophie sitting on the quad hands on the handle bars.

"And where are you off to?" Sian smiled walking over to her.

"Anywhere as long as I can drive."

"I don't think so," Sian laughed.

"Shame cause I really want a go," Sophie said with a look on her face Sian didn't like.

To Sian's surprise the engine suddenly burst alive as Sophie started it up.

"Don't you dare," Sian said as she took a step closer but Sophie just smirked and started pulling away.

"Am not kidding get back here," Sian said as she started to run towards the slow moving quad.

Thankful that it was going slow Sian didn't find it too difficult to jump on the back.

"Right game over," Sian said expecting her to stop.

"Took you long enough the game just started," Sophie said as she pulled the throttle and they started to speed up.

"Crap Sophie what the hell are you doing?" Sian shouted as she flung her arms round the brunette, who she now thought was crazy.

Sophie smiled as she felt Sian wrap her arms round her waist and started to slow down before stopping at the grass on the side.

"What the hell was that?" Sian said as she pulled back lightly hitting Sophie on the back.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like to have you hug me for a change," Sophie shrugged as she climbed off looking round at Sian smiling.

"That wasn't funny quit smiling," Sian said seriously.

"Lighten up would you it's not like it was the first time I ever rode one," Sophie said rather smugly.

"Well that I didn't expect," Sian said curiously.

"Long story I'll tell you later so you gonna give me a lift back to my caravan?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah I suppose," Sian smiled lightening up a bit as she shuffled forward.

As they pulled out the front of her caravan her mum came running out.

"We're out for dinner go get changed," She passed by them heading for the toilets.

"Okay and mum you can go to the pub later with dad and Rosie Sian is going to come over to watch a movie," Sophie shouted after her mum as she got off from behind her.

"Oh she is is she?" Sian asked.

"Yeah see you at 7," Sophie replied with a wink.

"Suppose so," Sian smiled and was taken aback slightly when Sophie stepped forward and gave her a hug before pulling away with a smile and then running to her van.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews and stuff there great and they make me want to write which is kinda bad for my studying lol.**

"Come on Sophie we're starving," Kevin moaned out to his daughter as she sat staring at the menu.

"I don't know what to get am not that hungry," Sophie said.

"Not that hungry all you've had all day was a slice of toast," He dad said shocked.

"I'll just have pasta," She said not missing the look Rosie was giving her after her dads comment.

"Finally."

"Stop it Kevin you sound like you haven't eaten all day," Sally said.

"I barely have."

"Well other people don't want to know that."

Just as she finished the waiter came over to see if they were ready to order causing Kevin to stop arguing to quickly order there food and some drinks. After ordering they fell into casual conversation Sophie's mind slowly drifting away from the table to a particular blonde that seemed to spend a lot of time in her head. She couldn't help but wonder if she would show up tonight or if she would even remember. The fact Sian must meet loads of new people all the time living in and running a campsite crossed her mind several times as she considered if Sian liked her or was she just being polite cause they were customers. Clearly noticing Sophie's distant look and lack of participation in the conversation Rosie spoke quietly to her.

"You alright?"

"Wha- yeah sorry just thinking," Sophie said smiling at what she had been thinking about.

"About?" Rosie asked having a vague idea from the small smile that sat on her sisters lips.

"Nothing just stuff," Sophie replied happy when the waiter arrived with there drinks.

Sophie quickly pretended to be fascinated with her glass taking a sip before staring into its contents unfortunately this didn't put Rosie off.

"Stuff involving a blonde girl?" Rosie asked smirking when she saw her sister start to blush slightly.

"No," Sophie said a bit too loud as it attracted her mothers attention.

"What is it Sophie?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing I was talking to Rosie," Sophie said while rolling her eyes.

"What about?" She asked still with a concerned tone.

"Nothing that concerns you or Rosie for that matter," Sophie said.

Her mum gave her a questioning look but before more could be said there dinner arrived. After that they went through dinner without any problems Sophie managing to stay out of the conversation as much as she could and before she knew it they were on there way home.

"You didn't think to ask first?" Vinnie snapped at his daughter.

"Look she didn't ask she just sorta said it and I want to go I never get to do anything cause am always working," Sian snapped back finally fed up.

"Fine go I don't care what you do anymore you don't ask anyway," He replied.

"I was asking," Sian said calmly back to her casual voice.

"Alright on you go then," He said following his daughters tone.

"Thanks dad," She said giving him a quick hug before she left.

She was running a bit early so decided to walk rather than take her quad but getting there almost directly on 7 and she found the place empty she stood for a minute wondering if her watch was wrong. Finally deciding that Sophie must have decided to go with her parents to the bar granted her mum let her Sian decided it was time to leave she wasn't one to wait around. Turning on her heel Sian took one small step before freezing in her tracks as she saw the Webster's heading towards her walking in a line down the middle of the road all talking amongst themselves. Sophie was the first to notice Sian standing outside there caravan a she shot her a smile causing Sian to smile in return like it was an instant reaction.

"Hey Sian," Rosie said happily when they reached her Kevin and Sally sending her a smile as they entered the van.

Sophie slowed so she was last and once they were gone she stood in front of Sian looking at her curiously.

"Hi," Sian said shyly as Sophie looked at her.

"Hey glad you came," Sophie said finally looking away to watch as her family exited the caravan only minutes after entering.

"Right we're off don't make a mess," Kevin told them as he walked away with his wife Rosie lagging behind.

"Laters babes have fun," Rosie winked before heading off to catch up.

"Do I want to know?" Sian asked simply after Rosie was gone.

"Probably not come on."

Sian followed Sophie into the caravan wondering what they were going to do.

"So what's the plan?" Sian asked.

"Well I thought first we could tell each other our deepest darkest secrets then have a pillow fight," Sophie said in her best mock American voice she could.

Sian couldn't help but laugh at Sophie's lame attempt at the accent.

"What was that supposed to be Irish?" She asked joking.

"Aw shut up it wasn't that bad," Sophie said though she still blushed "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah sure," Sian replied as she watched Sophie get up and head to the fridge. Then she watched her bend down as she looked into the fridge unable to look away.

"We have apple juice, milk or coke? And stop staring at my ass," Sophie said all without bring her head out from behind the fridge door.

"I…I wasn't," Sian stuttered out as she heard Sophie laughing.

"Whatever you say what drink do you want?" Sophie said.

"Apple juice please," Sian said knowing that any minute now Sophie would look round and see she was blushing.

Sophie didn't take long to fill two glasses with juice and was soon standing in front of Sian holding out a glass.

"Thanks," Sian said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Your welcome," Sophie replied as she sat across from Sian.

"So what's the plan?" Sian asked again.

"Well we could watch a movie cause if we want to watch the whole thing we would probably need to start soon depending on how long it is," Sophie informed her.

"Yeah sounds good what film," Sian asked.

"All we have are in here," Sophie said standing to open one of the over head compartments.

Sian stood up standing beside Sophie to see what they had. It was a fairly mixed collection and Sian was pretty sure she could pick out which were Kevin's and which were Rosie's there was one she thought might be Sally's but could quite figure out which might be Sophie's.

"So what one do you want to watch?" Sian asked.

"Any you can choose you're the guest."

"What no way am I choosing I hate choosing," Was her reply.

"Fine but tough if you don't like it." Sophie warned.

"Then I'll just have to talk all the way through it," Sian teased.

"I hate people that talk through films," Sophie smirked at her.

"Really I'm hurt," Sian couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she failed to act insulted.

"I can see that," Sophie said sarcastically as she smiled back.

"Right so I think we'll watch Nightmare on Elm Street," Sophie said brightly.

"Oh is it the new one I wanted to see it when it came out?" Sian asked looking up as Sophie pulled it out.

"Yip it's the new one," Sophie said slightly disheartened that Sian didn't get scared in the slightest, "Oh wait that or resident evil?" Sophie said as she also pulled that out the cupboard.

"I love that film man I don't know which to choose you just pick one," Sian said.

"Well I reckon you should pick I'll get us some snacks what do you want?" Sophie said as she started searching through the cupboards at the bottom end of the van while Sian stood looking in the dvd cupboard.

"What is there?" She asked without looking round.

"Well we have crisps, biscuits, mars bars and popcorn?" Sophie informed her.

"Well popcorn goes best with a film don't you think?" Sian smiled.

"Yeah you found a better one or what you choosing?" Sophie asked curious as she watched Sian still looking through the cupboard.

"Eh still not sure working on it," Sian informed her.

"Alright well hurry up," She replied as she poured the popcorn into a bowl leaving the half empty bag on the counter. She then walked up and as soon as she was within reaching distance Sian stretched out and grabbed a handful of popcorn out the bowl a smile flashing across her face before she started to eat it. "Hey hands off till you pick."

"Oh yeah and your going to stop me are ya?" Sian asked playfully as she took another couple of bits out the bowl before Sophie had time to sit it behind her.

"Yeah I am," She informed her placing herself firmly in between Sian and the popcorn.

Sian raised an eyebrow before quickly making a launch for the bowl but unable to reach past Sophie who in turn flung herself towards Sian. They both crashed into each other but without any damage instead they started to laugh lightly as they fought with each other. Sophie started to tickle Sian as a last result as she had felt herself being pushed back slowly. This caused the blonde to shriek in laughter as she took a step back but tripped on her own feet and started to fall. As she felt herself falling she reached out grabbing the front of Sophie's top taking her down with her.

After landing right on top of Sian Sophie couldn't help the laughter that poured out of her that was until there eyes met and they went quiet. They lay just staring at each other for what felt like ages until Sophie finally glanced away pulling herself up.

"So what movie you picking?"

**OK I need your help to pick a film so any suggestions let me know or vote between Resident Evil and Nightmare on Elm Street**. **Please review ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews there wasn't a clear winner for the movie that's why I wrote it like this plus RE is awesome. Sorry for the time it took to update but like before I am in the middle of my exams so it's not going to be fast updates am afraid so hope you enjoy this.**

Sophie held out a hand to help Sian up which she didn't hesitate to take as she was pulled to her feet a small smile of thanks covering her lips as they released the grip on each others hands dropping them to their sides. Reaching up past Sophie Sian picked up both dvds Sophie had mentioned.

"Well seen as I haven't seen Nightmare on Elm Street I thought we should watch that, unless you would rather watch…" Sian trailed off as she held up Resident Evil.

"No that's fine," Sophie said as she took the dvd from Sian and headed over to the tv which only took her two rather short steps considering they were in a caravan.

Sian put Resident Evil back into the cupboard before slumping down into the couch so she was slightly diagonal to the tv but Sophie turned it slightly so it was facing her straight on. Sian smiled lightly at this quiet gesture as she took the bowl of popcorn into her hands putting her feet up on the couch opposite her as she watched in silence as Sophie set up the film. Soon the menu was up on the screen ready for them to press play and Sophie started shutting the blinds and turning the lights off, Sian doing the ones that were within her reach without her having to get up. Once all this was done Sophie sat next to Sian, even though there was a whole free couch across from them Sian noted, and raised the remote to press play.

"You want some?" Sian mumbled directing the bowl in Sophie's direction.

"No thanks am good," Sophie answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

"You sure makes me feel fat sitting eating a big bowl like this on my own," Sian replied.

"Try not to eat the bowl it's one of my mums favourites," Sophie countered as Sian rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You know that's not what I meant," Sian huffed.

"Your ruining the atmosphere," Sophie said finally looking round to see a smirk on Sian's face as she watched her.

"And your ruining the food," Sian said as she looked away from Sophie to the screen.

"How does not eating it ruin it exactly?" Sophie asked.

"Cause I aint eating it unless you are," She replied.

"Why? That's just stupid just eat the popcorn," Sophie said also turning her attention back to the tv well her eyes atleast.

"Nope," Sian said in an almost whisper as she sat the bowl between them.

"Fine then, happy now," Sophie huffed as she took a handful of the popcorn struggling at first to eat it but she quickly stopped thinking about it as she watched Sian smile at her. Before she knew what she was doing she had finished that handful and already reached for another one.

"Very very happy now," Sian teased.

"Then watch the film," Sophie said as she sat back lifting the bowl onto her knee.

Unable to help herself Sophie soon found herself staring at Sian rather the tv snapping her eyes to the tv every time the blonde glanced round. She swore she could see Sian smirk when she did this causing a slight blush. Every time this happened she would take more popcorn to cover her face as she lifted it to her mouth.

Around an hour later and the film was coming to it's end. The popcorn was finished and Sophie was pleasantly surprised at how much of the bowl she had eaten. The girls were now sat with there thighs touching having subconsciously moved closer though when they had touched for the first time both had become extremely aware of their subconscious actions. Sian also had an hand wrapped around the arm Sophie had closest to her having grabbed her rather embarrassingly during one scene of the film and not having the will to let go. As the credits rolled however Sian slipped her hand away and watched as Sophie yawned.

"You can't seriously be tired the time you got up this morning," Sian commented thinking of what time Sophie had went for her 'morning' shower.

"It's been a long day stealing quads, dinner with Rosie and a whole film stuck next to you I deserve to be tired," Sophie smiled brightly at the hurt look Sian plastered on her face at her comment.

"Well if am that bad company I suppose I should go," She said standing half way up only to be pulled back down by Sophie.

"Don't go," She paused for a minute before finishing "I need you to show me how to make the bed."

"Oh you do, do you?" Sian said giving her a disapproving look.

"Yeah so I'll go get changed and leave you too it," Sophie said jumping up and grabbing a pair of jammies from one of the over head cupboards before heading over to the toilet and disappearing.

"How am I supposed to show you if you can't see?" Sian asked the toilet door.

"I have x-ray vision," Sophie shouted back causing Sian to laugh.

"That's Kinda creepy if I'm honest," She mumbled to herself as she set about making the bed.

It didn't take her long having done it for years on every kind of caravan out there and she was already halfway through putting the sheet on when Sophie made a reappearance.

"Wow impressive bed making skills, have to do that quickly a lot do you?" Sophie asked winking.

Sian couldn't suppress the blush that flooded her cheeks.

"Aw that's so cute," Sophie said climbing onto the bed pulling the covers up with her and throwing a pillow down for herself.

"I am not cute," Sian replied as she got off the bed and threw the other pillow off the floor at Sophie who just started to giggle.

"Right seen as your up shove Resident Evil in," Sophie said with a smirk as she done what she was told.

"If I wasn't up you would have asked me anyway don't lie," She quirked.

"Your right but I wasn't asking I was telling."

"Right of course," Sian said while shaking her head lightly.

"Hurry up and get in would you," Sophie said to Sian as she patted the bed next to her.

"Oh I thought I was just putting it in then going," Sian replied glancing at the door then to Sophie and knowing exactly where she wanted to be and it wasn't outside.

"Well if you want to go but if not am freezing," Sophie smiled looking genuinely unsure of herself for the first time.

"Can't have that can we," Sian said climbing up and laying beside Sophie then before she knew it the covers were thrown over her. Pressing play the film started and Sian smiled to herself as she felt Sophie's arm snake round her waist snuggling into her side. Sian returned the gesture before looking down and asking "Do you do this with 'strangers' often?" knowing they were pretty much strangers even if it never felt like it.

"Nope you just extremely lucky," Sophie said tightening her grasp.

Sophie drifted off fairly quickly with Sian lasting till Alice's battle with the undead canines before her eyes closed over both wrapped in each others arms.

**Not the longest I know but let me know what you think sorry for mistakes it's the middle of the night and thanks again for all the reviews love them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Been unsure how to start this chapter but am just going to have to go with this cause it's all I can think of so hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff.**

BANG!

Sophie bolted upright eyes darting round for the source of the noise that awoke her from her sleep. Surprisingly Sian still lay asleep even with Sophie moving beside her. After her eyes adjusted to the dull light coming from the tv which was running through the credits she could make out the mutated looking shadows entering through the door. After another minute when her brain caught up to her she acknowledged that it was her sister and parents getting back from the pub and by the sounds of it drunk. Sighing Sophie sat back head sinking back into the pillow wishing she could just go back to sleep and pretend it never happened but knew it was never going to happen especially when Rosie started talking.

"Oh didn't realise we were interrupting," she giggled her eyes falling on her sister who glared back at her. Sophie's expression lightened when she felt Sian's thin arm slip over her stomach as she turned into her.

"No we just fell asleep watching a film," Sophie said slipping out from under Sian's arm and off the bed. Glancing back a small smile slipped across her lips when she Sian adjust to her absence curling up and cuddling the covers but still totally out of it.

"Yeah in bed under the covers," Rosie winked receiving a slap across the arm from Sophie who didn't bother to reply as Sian started to wake up.

Feeling around her Sian could feel the warm empty space in front of her and slowly became aware of voices around her.

"Soph?" She muttered out quietly catching the attention of the brunette.

After a few seconds the other voices registered in Sian's head and her eyes shot open taking in the image of the Webster family the two youngest members smiling over at her. Well Rosie was more smirking than smiling if Sian was honest with herself. Becoming suddenly very conscious of the fact she was lying in there bed she quickly got up standing next to Sophie and Rosie she tried to suppress a blush, unsuccessfully.

"You alright?" Sophie asked resting her arm lightly on Sian's.

"Yeah great. I suppose I'll be off then seen as your all back, thanks for tonight I had a good time," She directed the last part at Sophie with a smile before heading to the door.

"Sian, what's the hurry?" Sophie asked teasingly following her out.

"I should get back my dad will be worried if I'm not home soon," Sian replied before continuing.

"But don't you want your jacket?" Sophie replied innocently standing holding it out.

Sian turned looking at her standing with her jacket and with a small nod walked back up to the brunette taking the jacket from her and slipping it on. They stood for a minute in silence just looking at each other until they were interrupted.

"Sophie you'll catch your death out there, don't be long." Sally shouted out shutting the door.

"Thanks I totally forgot about it and for tonight I really had a good time. An am sorry 'bout falling asleep," Sian said embarrassed.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at this "I'm glad you did that's the best sleep I've had in weeks."

"It was only like an hour," Sian said in an amused voice.

"Exactly," Sian would have thought she was joking if it weren't for the serious look on her face and Sian didn't see Sophie as a good liar.

"So I'll see you later then," Sian said awkwardly taking a step backwards.

"Yeah night," Sophie said taking a step forwards closing the distance Sian had just made.

Sian just smiled as Sophie gestured her to move forward then stepped into her open arms. Closing her arms round Sophie's neck she felt the brunette slip hers round her waist. She shivered slightly but wasn't in the least bit cold. Pulling back she felt Sophie's lips lightly brush against her cheek in a small peck before seeing the blush on her face.

"Sorry," She mumbled lowering her head staring at the ground.

"You missed," Sian replied quietly.

"Huh?" Sophie raised her head only to have her lips captured by Sian's in a quick but breathtaking kiss. Sophie was left standing stunned as Sian turned and disappeared into the darkness.

**You don't have to tell me it's short I know it is but I wanted to end on a happy part before it gets rocky in the next part hope you enjoyed it. And sorry for any mistakes I would blame typos but it's just me lol. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sophie smiled to herself as she stood snickering the last few tins of beans from the bundle and shoving them on to the shelf as neatly as she could before heading behind the counter. She was stood working in the familiar corner shop that sat on her street not too far from her house. The only thing that wasn't appealing about the job was the minimum wage that Dev paid her for her hours of slavery stacking the shelves with countless different items all of which she had grown to despise. Rather than making her hungry all the canned food put her off the various contents giving her a diet of strictly no tinned foods. This of course allowed room for the take away which she had planned tonight with a few of her friends. That and utter boredom were the reasons she wanted her shift to be over so badly so smiled widely when with ten minutes to spare the sound of the door hit her ears. Looking up she was met with the familiar sight of Katy, Chesney, Ryan and Ryan's friend that neither of them really liked but put up with Lee._

"_Hey Sophie," Katy beamed as all the guys just nodded to her._

"_Hiya," Sophie replied with a smile glancing at her watch only eight and a half minutes to go until she was free._

"_So we were going to head back to mine and a couple of folk could go pick up the dinner," Chesney said Sophie immediately picking up that she would be one of the 'couple of folk' he was referring to._

"_So who is my partner in crime?" Sophie asked jokingly looking round the group._

"_Not me!" Three voices said in unison leaving Ryan to frown in annoyance._

"_Aw come on am not that bad," Sophie joked leaning over the counter to punch him lightly in the arm._

"_Well we'll get you over there Ryan knows what everyone wants," Katy said while Lee smirked following her and Chesney out the door._

"_Right Sophie dear that's you done I'll see you tomorrow," Sunita said appearing from through the back at the same time as the rest left through the front._

"_Thanks see ya," Sophie said as she grabbed her jacket and followed Ryan out the door._

"_Did they give you the money yeah?" Sophie asked as they started towards the kebab shop._

"_Yeah, Lee the stingy idiot tried to give me like two quid I don't know what kinda kebab that was gonna get him," Sophie laughed Lee done the same thing like every time he hung out with them._

_Sophie's laughter however was cut short by the sound of a horn and the sudden screeching of brakes from behind them. Sophie jumped slightly because of how close it sounded. Turning on the spot her eyes met Ryan's briefly then suddenly they weren't his anymore they were blue and soft. Brown hair was replaced by long blonde hair blowing slightly as Sian turned her head towards the sound. Sian. Things seemed to be going in slow motion as there eyes split and Sophie felt stuck to the spot as the van ploughed right past her taking the blonde with it. Running Sophie made her way round to the front of the now stationary vehicle. There was so much blood. Sian. Sophie drooped to her knees beside what used to be the beautiful girl she ever knew and she cried._

"_Sophie!"_

"Sophie!" Sophie's eyes flew open and she was her sister leaning over her a scared glint to her eyes as she looked worried. She could feel the tracks of the tears that had run down her face as the memory of her nightmare came back to her. "Did you see it again?" Rosie asked softly.

"Sian," Sophie almost whimpered.

"It was just a dream Soph," Rosie said wrapping her arms protectively round her little sister who sat up into her embrace.

"It looked so real it always looks so real," Sophie said as she shut her eyes trying to hold back her tears.

"I know but you've got to start looking after yourself it wasn't your fault," Rosie said.

"But-"

"No buts stop punishing yourself," Rosie cut her off forcibly.

"I'm trying. I need a shower," Sophie insisted pulling out of her sisters arms.

"Right see you when you get back," Rosie said as she watched her sister gather her stuff as she climbed back into bed.

"Rosie?" Sophie paused at the door.

"Yeah?" She replied looking up.

"Thanks." Rosie just smiled back as her sister left.

**Okay it's really short but it's just to kinda pull together some of the past that you need to know about it'll hopefully all fit together soon please review and I'll try update asap.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sian woke with a smile on her face and practically jumping out of bed quickly headed to the shower. Once she was washed and dressed her dad put her to work much to her disappointment. It wasn't until 12.30 that she got the chance to head down to see Sophie she was strangely nervous as the caravan came into view with butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden. Knocking on the door she started to think perhaps it was empty until she heard a thump followed by the door being pushed open by Rosie.

"Oh hey Sian," Rosie said when her eyes fell on her.

"Hey I was just looking for Sophie," Sian said with a smile.

"Um… I thought she might have well obviously not," Rosie watched as Sian's smile faltered.

"Where is she?" Sian asked quietly coming to the conclusion she wasn't in.

"Home, well not home yet on her way home," Rosie said not looking her in the eye.

"What? She left," Sian said half to herself as her gaze dropped to her feet and she took a step back.

"Look do you want to come in while I explain," Rosie offered.

"What's to explain she left without even bothering to say bye, I better go see you later," Sian said without lifting her head as she tried to hold the tears back.

"Look your not the reason she left it was just the dream she couldn't handle you in the dream, she couldn't lose you," Rosie mumbled the last part as she watched Sian ignore her as she walked away.

1 year later…

Sophie pulled her covers over her head as her mum shouted on her to get up. Today she decided she wasn't going to she was on holiday and fed up of her mum making her get up at 8. She heard the door open and her mums voice got louder.

"I told you I don't want you lazing about all summer now get up," She said sharply.

"I've been up everyday at 8 for the past 2 weeks I need a lie in you don't even give me a break at the weekends," Sophie mumbled.

"Fine but your not going to find a job lying around," Sally said as she left the room.

"Whatever," Sophie replied.

Sophie got a mere 10 minutes of peace before there was a knock on the door as someone else decided to interrupt her sleep.

"Whatever you want I don't care," She shouted angrily.

"No need to bite my head off," Rosie replied as she walked in "Mum and dad are away out I thought you might want to go out for lunch and shopping or a movie what do you say?"

"I don't have any money," She replied from under the covers.

"I'm paying so are you coming or not?"

Sophie looked out from under the covers to see Rosie standing over her with a small smile on her face. Nodding she watched as Rosie left the calling out that she had till nine to get ready so she quickly headed for the shower.

When she went back to her room her phone was lit up on her desk showing she had a new massage. Upon reading the simple _Hey wuu2? x _a smile spread across her face as she gave a quick reply of her plans for going out soon and returning the question. Her phoned buzzed with a reply before she had one foot out the door as she went to head down the stairs.

_When are you leaving? You've not gone yet have you? x _

Sophie read the reply a couple of times before replied finding it strange that her question had been ignored.

_Leaving at nine so still at home why? x _

"Texting her again?" Rosie asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled her jacket on at the bottom of the stairs.

"No well yes but I don't text her all the time," Sophie huffed.

"I still don't get you I mean you didn't speak to her for like six months after you left plus you only knew her for like two days I mean what happened did you just suddenly decide oh lets text Sian today?" Rosie asked as they put there shoes on at the door.

"It wasn't like that I just wanted to know how she was doing," As Sophie replied still pulling her shoes on Rosie opened the door and froze to the spot at what she saw mouth hanging open. Sophie who hadn't noticed was still ranting "Plus it's not like you don't have numbers of guys that you only knew for an hour two da-"

Sophie had turned round finally noticing Sian standing in the doorway one arm half raised as though she was half way up to Knock the door when it had opened. Unable to say anything Sophie just stared wide eyed as Sian slowly lowered her hand.

"Hey," She said quietly which seemed to bring Rosie round.

"Well that was a surprise," She managed to say before adding a quick hello.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked finally finding her voice but unable to believe her eyes.

"I was in the area and I wanted to come see you," She replied looking at her feet.

"I'll leave you to it Jason will probably be fine with a movie," Rosie smiled as she walked out past Sian turning to wink at Sophie before heading across the road.

"Come on in," Sophie said standing out the way to let Sian in shutting the door behind her before she took her jacket back off and her shoes and watched on as Sian followed suit.

"I was down visiting the university I wanted to have a look before I accepted my place," Sian said further answering the question asked earlier to break the silence but silence fell over them again as Sophie seemed uncreative to the news. "I wasn't sure if you would say yes if I asked to visit so I decided just to show," Still no reaction "Look maybe this was a mistake I'll just bye."

Taking step towards the door she suddenly found her path blocked and before she could react to that she felt Sophie's lips against her own as she was pushed backwards away from the door and into the living room. Sian almost couldn't believe it Sophie was kissing her, it didn't take her long to return the favour wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her as close as possible. It wasn't until Sian hit the couch that they pulled apart gasping for air.

"The only mistake was me leaving the first time round," Sophie said through heavy breathing.

"After that your definitely forgiven," Sian smiled as she rested her forehead on Sophie's.

"Come on lets go upstairs," Sophie said smiling as she made her way to the stairs she was half way up when she realized she wasn't being followed and turning saw Sian hesitating at the bottom step. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm ready," Sophie gave her a confused look, "To go upstairs."

"Oh," Sophie replied when she clicked on. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to sleep with you, well not when my parents could walk in on us," Sophie winked at the last part.

Sian stood blushing at the bottom of the stair and followed Sophie up to her room when she moved again.

"So going to uni down here then?" Sophie asked as they sat on the bed.

"Yip," Sian replied.

"That doesn't have anything to do with me does it?" Sophie couldn't help but ask.

"It has everything to do with you," Sian smiled.

"Cause you see the thing is I'm moving to London," Sophie said sadly.

"Your what?" A smile broke across Sophie's face at Sian's reaction and she began to laugh. "That was not funny," Sian said as she hit her on the arm.

Before either knew what had happened they were kissing again. This time they weren't as rushed taking there time as they explored each others mouths. When they pulled away they both lay down Sian turning on her side and wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist.

"I love you," She whispered as a smile appeared on both there faces.

"I love you too," Sophie replied.

They lay in silence and without meaning too they both drifted off to sleep.

"Sophie! You better not still be in bed," Sally shouted as she made her way along the corridor to her daughters room opening the door ready to shout and stopping dead at what she saw. Turning back round she shut the door behind her a small smile visible on her face as the image of her daughter sleeping with a smile on her face passed her eyes.

**Hope it was alright sorry for any mistakes. Please review if you liked it or didn't.**


End file.
